The Path To Reach You
by aishakunimitsu
Summary: Living in a mysterious town for two years, Natsu finally decided to travel to Magnolia. He lost his memories and the only face he remembered is Lucy's. A journey for Natsu to find his way back to Fairy Tail and to gain his memory. Will Natsu find his path to Lucy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Memories

"LUCY!"

Natsu woke up with his own scream. He dreamed of it again. A girl named Lucy. A person he doesn't know or remember.

He has been living in this mysterious town for two years and he doesn't remember anything from his past except for Igneel.

He remembered he has to find his father, Igneel. He has been searching for him for two years and yet he still doesn't have any lead to where he is.

He was about to get up when he noticed someone entering the room. It was Maito. The old geezer who took care of him the first time he got in this town. He treated his wounds and offered him to live in his house since he doesn't remember anything. And ever since that day, he has been living with him and has been treated as a family.

The old man probably heard his scream and hurried to get to him. Natsu stayed on the bed being watched by the old man.

"Having bad dreams again?" the old man asked.

Natsu nodded. "It was her again. That girl… she must be someone I knew in the past. I saw her crying and it breaks my heart. But I don't know her. I…"

The old man stayed silent as the boy in front of him continues.

"I heard her screaming. Calling out my name, she said she's waiting. Everyone is waiting. Fairy Tail. Do you know where Fairy Tail is?"

Natsu asked the old geezer and locked eyes with him.

"I know. In Fiore, a city called Magnolia. The top guild in Fiore."

Natsu kept his eyes on his while listening as he proceeds.

"You must've been a part of that guild. And that girl, she must've been the most important person to you. Is she the only one you saw in your dreams?"

"Yes. But she mentioned Erza, Gray and Happy. I'm not sure, but I have this feeling that I will recognize them once I get to meet them." He got up from the bed and started to fix his scarf.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I've decided. I will go to Magnolia and find out my past. Thanks for the info."

"Finally. I'll prepare everything for our journey." He spoke as he started to walk outside the room.

"Our?" Natsu stared at his back. Without turning back, the old man said,

"There's also something I need to settle in Fairy Tail. I'll tag along with you."

Natsu and Maito started their journey a day after their conversation. He hasn't felt being this fired up ever since he woke up on that town. He felt something stirring up inside him.

_I'll finally see her_, he thought.

He suddenly felt dizzy. The old man forced him to ride a horse carriage from a friend. He hasn't still got used to riding any mode of transportation. He still feels sick whenever he rides one.

The old man just laughed at his condition.

"Getting dizzy, are we?" Maito spoke trying to suppress a laugh.

"I'll ask Wendy next time to cast Troia on me." He answered him sluggishly.

The old stopped driving and looked at him with a surprise look on his face.

"Who's Wendy?" he asked curiously.

When the carriage stopped, Natsu realized he mentioned Wendy whom same as Lucy and the others, he doesn't remember.

"I don't know. A nakama, I guess. Just like the others, I will recognize her once I get to see her."

Maito continued driving quietly and gave Natsu a glance before having his eyes back on the road. He noticed Natsu starting to get dizzy again as the carriage started to move.

_It seems he's starting to remember his comrades. _He said to himself.

They continued the journey until the sun goes down. It was completely dark when they decided to take a break. They decided to camp on the side of the road. Natsu made a fire to keep them warm from the coldness of the night.

Maito cooked the food they have brought for the journey. He asked Natsu to feed the horse. As they started to eat, Natsu notice someone moving from the bushes.

He stood up and walked slowly. He was about to fire an attack when a cat went out of the bushes.

Natsu was surprised to see a black rectangular cat with pink ears and two whiskers on each side of his face came out of the bushes. Instead of an attack, he found himself looking intently at the cat. He has a strange feeling he met the cat before. Until he heard the cat spoke.

"You're Natsu, right? Have you seen Shaggot-sama and Nichiya –sama? By the way where's Happy and Carla?" The cat spoke with a smile on his face shaking his hand back and forth continuously.

Natsu stared at the cat, memories flowing inside his head. He remembered the cat. His name is Nadi, an Exceed from Edolas. He remembered Edolas, the parallel version of Earthland.

But he only remembered being in Edolas but not the reason why he was there or the people he's with during that time.

He felt someone tap his back as he tried to remember details about Edolas. It was Maito. He didn't notice he followed him.

"Are you old comrades of Natsu?" Maito asked Nadi.

Nadi looked at Natsu and asked, "Are we?"

"Of course we were."

They turn around as another voice spoke. Two exceeds went out from the other part of the road. This time, it was a weird cat with a large head and orange hair. And a girl exceed from which the voice came from.

"Shaggot-sama! Nichiya-sama!" Nadi cried.

More memories shot back at Natsu. He remembered fighting King Faust of Edolas along with the Exceeds and his comrades. They defeated him and went back to Earthland with the Exceeds.

But the faces of his comrades stayed blurry. He ignored it and told himself that he will remember it from time to time. He has to be patient.

"Why don't we eat first and talked about this over dinner?" the old man offered the food and they all sat down to eat. Luckily, they have brought fish for their journey.

They continue eating while the Exceed told them what happened during the last part of the battle in Edolas to help Natsu remember few things he has forgotten.

Maito told them what happen to Natsu so they told him everything as detailed as possible except for the part before Exceeds when to fight King Faust.

They all decided to rest after dinner and agreed to continue their journey tomorrow before sunrise.

_Everyone seems to be sleeping already. _Natsu noticed. Even the old man seems to be dozing off.

He remembered Lucy. The face he always sees in his dreams. The only face he remembered.

"I'll see you soon, Lucy." He closed his eyes and felt asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Fake Salamander

_Fairy Tail…_

Lucy was staring intently on the drinks Mira gave her. She was thinking of Natsu… again. She realized earlier this morning that it has been two years, exactly two years since Natsu disappeared. They haven't heard anything from him after the last quest they took as Team Natsu.

_Heck! I want to get drunk. _She thought to herself.

It's so painful remembering him. She misses her best friend. Oh, how badly she wants to see him. She let out a huge sigh to prevent herself from crying. It won't do her any good and she's getting tired of it. She decided to go back home when she noticed the couple who just recently came.

It was Gajeel and Levy. They have been together for a year. She hasn't seen them for a while and it seems they just got back from a mission. Looking at those two makes her envious. She sighed.

Why her, why Natsu…

"Lu-chan! Long time no see. We have good news for you!" said Levy who noticed her staring at them. She ran onto her leaving Gajeel behind who sat on the nearest table.

"It's good to see you back. How's the two of you?" Lucy said taking another sip on the glass.

"Well, we're both fine. But I have news for you. It's about Natsu."

Her heart throbbed when she mentioned his name. Levy finally caught her full attention. She looked at the girl with longing in her eyes.

"What about him? What have you heard?" Lucy asked.

"We heard Salamander is in Britannica. We walked past through a town before reaching Magnolia. The people at the restaurant mentioned something about Salamander. They said he wrecked many establishments in that town. " Gajeel answered as he walked beside his girlfriend.

"Lu-chan, we can go together. Maybe this time we'll be able to find him and bring him back. We can ask him why he didn't return to Fairy Tail after all this time." said Levy while holding her hands.

She smiled and nodded to them. For two years, it was the first news they had.

"I'll pack. Wait here. But… you just came from a mission. Aren't you both tired?" she asked looking at them.

"Lucy is right. You two need rest. Leave it to us." said the red-haired girl Titania.

"It's Natsu after all. I should come and get him. He should explain himself or I'll beat him to pulp!" Gray exclaimed getting excited when he heard the name of his long-time rival and friend. He again, didn't realize he's not wearing anything. Gajeel covered Levy's eyes with his hands and shouted at him about being a pervert and stuffs.

The blushing girl behind Gray spoke. "Juvia shall follow Gray-sama. Juvia will come with you." Her eyes were heart-shaped gazing at the nakedness of the guy he admired.

"We want to go, too." Wendy, Happy and Carla volunteered.

"It's decided then. We'll pack and see each other after an hour." said Erza, laying her hands on Lucy's shoulders who was about to cry.

"Thank you, everyone. See you later." she said smiling and leaving them behind to pack her things.

After an hour, they all gathered again in front of the train station. They will ride the fastest train in Fiore which will help them reach Britannica in half a day. They are all full of hopes. Hoping they will all see the person they are looking for.

_Meanwhile…_

Natsu woke up with a start. He had the same dream again. But unlike the other dreams he had about her, it was more clear. He saw her beautiful face, her blonde hair, her twinkling chocolate-brown eyes and her gorgeous lips calling his name. She was smiling at him and his heart was filled with happiness.

He was humming while feeding the horses. He was really happy and relieved. Though he still doesn't remember anything about Lucy, he felt he's a little closer to her now. He continued humming and started laughing to his foolishness not knowing Maito is gazing at him.

"You're happy. The first time I saw you woke up smiling. Did you have a good dream?" Maito asked as he appears beside him.

Natsu gave the old man a big grin. "Yeah, old geezer! I'm so fired up. Let's continue our journey!"

The two continued their journey leaving the exceeds behind. The exceeds has something to do in the town and need to stay. Shaggot requested for Natsu to say hi to her daughter Carla if he happens he meet her. He promised he would.

As the carriage started moving again, his happiness instantly fades away. He wants to vomit. Riding makes him sick. They traveled for few hours until Maito announced that they will be reaching the next time in a few minutes.

"Natsu, hold it up. We'll arrive to Britannica in a few minutes." the old man said holding the laughter upon looking at Natsu's darkened face.

As he promised, they reached Britannica in no time. They stopped at a restaurant to eat. As they entered, he heard the loud laugh inside the restaurant. Every one of them seems to be enjoying their meals and drinks.

_This scene… it's nostalgic. Like I've always been in this kind of crowd. _ He thought to himself. Putting back the grin that faded away during the journey. They sat up on a vacant table. A lady wearing an apron approached them and asked for their order. They gave it to her.

When the food arrived, they started to feast on the meals in front of them. As usual, Natsu set the food ablaze so he can eat it.

_Heaven… _he thought. He was eating happily and suddenly a group of people barge inside the restaurant. All the noises subsided as the new comer snatched their attention.

"Salamander-sama, of Fairy Tail, has finally arrived!" Natsu heard someone shouted at the door.

He was able to clearly see the leader of the group. A tall and slim man with a dark-shaded spiky hair and an X-shaped fringe hanging on the upper left part of his face. He knows him. He felt pain on his head, memories flowing as he puts his hands on his head. The longer he stare, more memories were coming back to him.

He saw himself with a flying cat, looking for Igneel. They went to Hargeon town to see if his father was there. But instead of his father, he saw the same man being surrounded by the girls in the town claiming to be Salamander. And then he met Lucy, and helped her escape from the slave traders, who were about to sell her and the other girls they have lured on the ship. He remembered his fight with the man. And how he defeated him. But the most amazing memory he has gained by seeing the guy's face was Lucy's. Their very first meeting. And the man, he remembered his name.

He was Bora, the Prominence, the fake salamander.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: AT LAST! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I WAS NOT MYSELF IN THE PAST WEEKS AND I HAD A HUGE BATTLE WITH MY WRITERS BLOCK HAHAHA! ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTERS!**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS KEEPS ME GOING. ARIGATOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

Chapter 3

Two Hearts

Natsu continuously stared at Bora, who just entered the restaurant. He has some people following him. He bet they are his minions.

He remembers everything about the guy. Being a former Titan Nose Guild member, the one who tried to sell Lucy when they first met and Juvia's ex-boyfriend. He was also supposed to be in jail. He wonders how he got out of his mess.

_Who's Juvia anyway?_ He asked himself.

He noticed Bora walking towards the counter. Luckily, the guy hasn't seen him yet. Acting all mighty, Bora spoke to the lady.

"I need you to feed me and my men. Bring us the best food you have here. Or else we'll burn your cheap restaurant down." he said glaring at the woman. They were near the counter that's why he was able to hear him. He pitied the woman at the counter. She looked so scared and hurried to the kitchen.

He heard the murmuring of the people sitting on the table beside them.

"He was the Salamander. He burned down the strongest guild in town. I've heard he burn everything that comes his way." said the fat guy. The skinny man and the bald guy beside him shivered upon hearing it.

"We better get out of here." The bald guy suggested. All three of them stood up to give way to the newcomers.

The guy's follower, about ten of them, sat up to replace the three. They moved up three tables, pushing the other customers causing a commotion. One of them beat up a helpless guy.

_Damn it! They'll pay for it._ He was about to stand up but Maito stopped him. He grabbed his arm and spoke, "Let's leave Natsu." he said, not letting go of his arm. He was pursuading him not to meddle with their business.

"I won't leave." he said to him.

_Crack!_

Natsu heard plates being thrown. He saw Bora bullying the woman throwing the food she gave him.

"Is this the best that you have? Your food sucks! You want your whole restaurant on fire?" he shouted, scaring the woman by throwing the plates. Natsu saw the woman kneeled, pleading to spare her business. But the cruel guy didn't listen. He fired.

"Hell Prominence!" he screamed, blasting fire all over the place with his demonic laughter.. The customer started to panic, rushing over to exit while the guy's minions were also laughing, enjoying the scene.

_That bastard!_ Natsu can no longer contain his anger. He stood up. No one can stop him now, even Maito. He's so pissed off. He started eating the fire Bora released. The guy continued laughing not knowing what was happening.

The fire was stopped, absorbed by the fire dragon slayer. Only Bora's followers and the people behind him noticed Natsu. They tried to call out their boss but he was so happy bullying the woman. He stopped when he heard someone shouted his name.

"BORA! You bastard! You'll pay for this!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs.

Bora turned to see the arrogant intrude. Someone dared to mess up with him. But he was shocked when he realized who was the arrogant person called his name. He had never used it for a long time.

"S-salamander?! The real salamander?" he said with a shaking voice. He thought he was dead. The news reached him that the dragon slayer was nowhere to be found. He was able to escape the magic council and used the name of salamander without getting caught.

"Surprised, ne? How dare you piss me off?!" he shouted again. And finally, he used the same attack to defeat him just like before. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he breathes a long line of fire, defeating the impostor in one strike.

"Boss! He's the real deal! Let's escape!" one of the Bora's guys said. They tried to get near him but Natsu didn't allow them. Natsu dragged Bora and warned him.

"Don't you ever use the name of Salamander again, you hear me?" he warned. "YOU HEAR ME?!" he repeated.

"Y-yes… I-I won't do it again. Spare me please…" he pleaded. He let go of him and smiled. "Alright people! Time for payback! Bring them to the magic council!" Natsu shouted to his audiences and left Bora for them to handle.

"This sucks. The restaurant was burnt. But this time it was the real salamander who did it." he heard Maito spoke. He forgot he was with the old man.

"No fun. It's time to go. I might meet someone again and gain some memories about Lucy."

"You sure are fired up again. Did you gain anything?" he inquired. He again, saw the smiling face of the young fire dragon slayer.

"Yes. He made me remember the first time I met Lucy. She was really pretty when we saved her from that man's ship. " he proudly told the old guy.

"And then what happened after you two met?" Maito asked again.

"I brought her to Fairy Tail and then… and then… I don't know what happened next." he said. He was a little disappointed but thinking about the memories he got today about her, his heart leaped. It's more than enough for today.

"Let's continue our journey then." Maito suggested.

"Hai!" he excitedly exclaims.

The two continued the journey, planning to reach the next village before the sun sets.

The sun was about to set when Lucy and the others reached the city of Britannica. They all saw some burnt down establishment, rising all their hopes up.

They continued walking, hoping they will meet up with him on the streets of the city. It was completely dark but no Natsu was in sight. They decided to go to the hotel and continue the search for tomorrow. They inquired and asked the local where the lowest pricing inn in town is located. The locales help them. It seems the people of the town were peace-loving. Lucy wondered why Natsu was here, creating a havoc on this quiet city.

As the team walks to the Brit Inn, they've noticed the restaurant located near the hotel. It looks like a very recent incident happened to the place. Half of the restaurant was burned and many people were gathering around it.

Two old women were talking on the other side of the street.

"The real salamander did? So we are being fooled all along but that bastard?!" said one of the bystanders.

"My husband said he has beaten the impostor in one blow!" said by the other.

They all happen to hear the talk of the two. And decided to approach the two.

"Oba-san, we heard you talking about the real salamander and the impostor? What exactly happened here?" Lucy asked. Wishing to find information about Natsu.

The two ladies gladly explained to them what happened. They let the two fills them with the story. When they finished, Erza asked the two.

"Do you know where he went after burning the restaurant?" she questioned them.

"My husband said he left after the people gathered on the impostor to surrender him to the council. He also said he was with an old man and they rode a horse carriage." explained by one of them.

"But we can't be sure it's him. Can you describe the person?" it was Gray who asked them this time.

"We heard he has pink hair and as tall as you are. And he shouted Fire Dragon's Roar." The woman on the right confirmed talking to Gray.

"It was him. Do you know where they are headed to?" he asked again.

"No, we don't. There are two towns after Britannica. We're not sure if they headed to Mirania or Vilosca. " they answered.

The two thanked the old women. They were all exhausted after their journey. But Lucy, seems determined to continue the journey.

"We need to go follow him. We might meet him on the road. Let's go." Lucy said as she tried stood up from the chair she was seated on. But Erza ceased her.

"Lucy, let's continue the journey tomorrow. It's too late now and dark outside. We're not familiar with the place." Erza

"Erza-san is right, Lucy-san. We don't know the danger we'll be facing if we go out at this time." Juvia advised as they all sat down beside Lucy.

"B-but… but Natsu… he was here a while ago. We might catch up with them. Please. Erza, Gray." She pleaded, tears strolling on her face. The others look away.

"Lucy..." said Happy who also thinks it would be safe to stay in the town for tonight.

"Lucy-san, we know you want to see Natsu so much. But it would be safer for all of us." even Carla tried to persuade her.

She knows they are right. But she just can't wait another day to see him again. She wants to see him now.

"Lucy. You're not the only one. We also feel the same way. So please. You were able to wait for two years. Another night won't hurt. I assure you. We'll meet him. " Erza hugged her. She started to cry. But they were able to persuade her. They stayed at the inn for the night.

_Another night. You're one night away from me, Natsu I'll see you soon. _ She thought to herself as she sleeps.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tears

Lucy and the others continued their journey before sunrise. They might meet Natsu on the road since for sure he camped out during the night.

_At least we have Wendy. _Lucy thought to herself. Since Wendy has a very good sense of smell, she would be able to sniff Natsu's scent.

She silently prayed to meet Natsu today. After all, Lucy has been waiting for his return for two years. She will surely beat him to a pulp and will make him explain why he hasn't returned, making her worry to death.

She had imagined the things she will ask him to do to forgive him for all the troubles he has caused her and the guild. She hasn't realized the smile on her face until Erza stopped to look at her, causing the others to gaze at her as well.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Lucy asked. Erza's face softens as she answers.

"This is the first time I saw you smiling after Natsu went missing. You should smile more often. I miss the old you. The cheerful Lucy who Natsu brought to Fairy Tail." She said.

"And please also stop thinking you're all alone. We're here. We are your nakama." Gray added.

Tears started to fall from Lucy's eyes when she realized the trouble she had caused everyone in Fairy Tail. Just like her, everyone in the guild is worried about Natsu and his sudden disappearance. But what worried them more is her, not being able to move on. Always locking up herself in her apartment, crying her eyes out. She has distressed them with her actions in the past two years. She felt the need to apologize to them and thank them for always looking out for her.

"I-I'm really sorry for causing you guys trouble. I didn't realize until now that I've worried you a lot. And thank you for not leaving my side. Thank you, guys." Lucy said between her tears. Juvia walked to hug her, followed by Wendy and Carla.

"We are friends even though you are my love rival." Juvia said making Lucy smile bigger.

"I'm sure Natsu has eaten a poisoned fish and that made him sleep for two years." said Happy making everyone laugh.

Natsu and Maito reached Mirania after few hours . Feeling the light-headedness from the ride, he slowly climbed down from the carriage. He heard his stomach growl from hunger after throwing up many times.

He smelled something good at a nearby restaurant. He runs towards the place forgetting the old man who was tying up the horse to a tree. The old man followed Natsu immediately after feeding the said animal thinking of what the place might end up with if Natsu get involved in another fight again.

They were lucky the owner of the restaurant from Britannica was very much considerate for not asking them to pay for the destroyed place. He won't have enough jewels to pay them anyway. After all, Natsu saved their butts.

Maito also remembered Natsu being called the real Salamander by the blue-haired guy he fought with. He wondered if it's his real name. He opened the doors restaurant and looked in the pink-haired boy, who at that moment was happily eating a fried meat. He was calling him while munching the food on his mouth.

He sat next to the boy who was still enjoying his graceful meal and started to eat, since Natsu has already ordered for him. The meal ended without any disturbance which Maito silently thanked for.

They stepped outside the restaurant going back to the carriage when Natsu accidentally bumped with a tall and muscular white-haired guy. Natsu stared at the guy and the long white staff he was carrying.

He seems familiar to him. The guy did the same thing, gaping at Natsu who was still working on figuring out who the white-haired guy is. Natsu heard a kid nearby asking her father to buy her some takoyaki. His eyes widened.

_Takoyaki… Octopus… Octopus Guy… Byro! _Memories started flowing again making Natsu swear on pain. He was reminded of the time in Edolas, Byro's Edolas counterpart, and his fight with the octopus the guy owns. He remembered his nullifying power. More memories came back when he noticed the people walking towards them. The tall armored guy who was happily gazing on the women he pass by. A yellow haired guy and a girl who was running really fast shouting his name.

The Legion Corps. The Infinity Clock. The face of Lucy cries being consumed by the destructive giant clock. The fight with the new Oracion Seis. And him catching Lucy from the sky. Some of the memories he gained are still hazy but nonetheless, they served their purpose as he has additional memories of the girl he has been wishing to meet.

He was surprised when she saw the running girl throw herself at him into a hug.

"Natsu-san! I'm glad you're alive. They all believe you were dead but we all know you're missing. Where have you been? Don't you know Hime-sama is really worried about you! " The girl said releasing him from her hug. He remembers her. Coco.

"YO! How dare you make a beautiful maiden cry! You made Lu-tan cry!" said the armored red-hair guy.

Byro approached him followed by his comrades who he also remembered the names. Sugar Boy, the armored guy Dan, the exceed Samuel and the girl with short hair, Mary Hughes But his eyes focused on Dan. He was reminded of the time Dan was chasing Lucy all around, asking for her hand in marriage. And how they used her to lure Dan making Natsu go back to his normal body size. He glared at him.

"What did you do with Lucy?" Natsu asked Dan.

"You're seriously asking us that? You're the one who made her cry rivers of tears. My poor Lu-pi!" he squeaked.

Natsu was about to answer but Byro interrupted him.

"Salamander, it's been a while. We've heard you were missing." He started.

"He lost his memories. Do you happen to be his comrades?" Maito asked.

"No. Not exactly. But we owe him for saving Zentopia. " Byro answered.

"You owe me nothing. " Natsu said.

They sat on the side of the road near the carriage and continued their talk. Natsu has heard a lot of interesting stories about the infinity clock and how it was destroyed. They all fill him up on the things he forgets about the fight with the New Oracion Seis. And how Lucy managed to control the infinity clock and destroy it.

After few hours of talking, the Legion Corps decided to finish the job they had received from the Archbishop. They bid goodbye to Maito and Natsu. The memories he got from meeting the Legion stirred something inside him. He thought again of Lucy. The face of Lucy crying.

_I'm sorry for making you cry, Luce. I swear, you won't cry again._ He promised to himself.


End file.
